While I Slept
by Sara's Shadow
Summary: [Revising] Major Sheppard falls into a coma when a mission goes bad and awakes to find himself on Earth. On Atlantis, Major Sheppard's team has to figure out how to get their commanding officer back... Before it's too late. A short fic with Sheyla
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla. I have decided to revise this story while I am waiting to get my computer back so that I can work on the sequal.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

Prologue

The day was turning out to be another long, boring day for Dr. Elizabeth Weir. There was nothing but paperwork and all the people that she enjoyed talking to were either busy or off world. That was saying something since she like to talk to the majority of the people that were currently on the expedition. She secretly wished that something interesting would happen that would take her boredom away.

"UNSCEDUALED OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Upon hearing the voice following the alarm, Dr. Weir ran from her office to the control room to find Bates identifying the IDC code they were recieving.

"It's Lt. Ford's IDC," he announced.

"Open the iris," Weir demanded.

The iris disappeared and barely seconds later, Teyla ran through. She looked up into the control room with fear and worry etched upon her face.

"We need a medical team! Major Sheppard is injured!" she shouted with panic, making her voice crack.

Lt. Ford and Dr. McKay walked through the gate pulling Major Sheppard along on their shoulders. His feet dragged behind. Teyla rushed to them and quickly checked Major Sheppard, like she had been doing it for a while.

"WE NEED A MEDICAL TEAM IN THE GATE ROOM!" Elizabeth shouted through her earpiece to the infirmary.

A few moments later, Dr. Beckett's crew ran in. They pulled Teyla away from John's body and relived McKay and Ford of the extra weight and put Major Sheppard's unconscious body onto a stretcher before rushing him to the infirmary. Major Sheppard's team followed right behind them.

Elizabeth watched them all disappear around the corner. _'This wasn't the kind of interesting event I wanted today. It's true to be careful what you wish for. I just hope he's going to be alright…'_

Once the hurried group got to the infirmary, they were all asked to wait outside of the infirmary by Beckett and the nurses until they've completely checked John over.

So they waited. Rodney began to fall asleep in his chair, so Ford kicked his chair to wake the scientist up.

"Go to bed McKay. It won't do anyone any good if you get a kink in the back or the neck by falling asleep in the chair," Ford said wearily.

"But what about Sheppard? We don't know if he's alright yet!" Rodney protested, lack of sleep evident in his voice.

"He'll be alright," Teyla said quietly, finding the floor interesting.

"How do you know that?" Rodney shot back tiredly. Teyla's eye flew up and met Rodney's tired ones.

"Because he will be! He is strong and he will be fine," Teyla said hotly.

Despite the heated conversation, Rodney yawned. Ford finally became fed up.

"Just go to bed. We'll let you know what's going on as soon as we find out something," Ford said.

Rodney yawned again and nodded before slowly walking down the hall to go to his dorm. Teyla sighed with defeat, putting her face in her hands while rested her elbows on her knees. Ford scratched his head before leaning back and trying to get comfortable in the chair he was sitting in.

For what seemed like hours, Dr. Beckett finally came out of the infirmary. He didn't have to walk far as Teyla and Ford suddenly received enough energy to run to him and demand answers.

"How is he?" Ford questioned.

"Can we see him now?" Teyla pressured.

Dr. Beckett held his hand up to silence them before speaking with his Scottish accent, "He is in a coma. We have stabilized him but he needs rest. I suggest coming in tomorrow to check on him."

Teyla and Ford looked utterly defeated with Beckett's statement. They hesitated before they turned and started for Rodney's room to tell him, like they promised before they would go to bed themselves. Teyla had stopped and looked back longingly at the closed door to the infirmary before following Ford. Dr. Beckett caught Teyla's sad and longing look at the door before she disappeared from sight. Sighing, Dr. Beckett walked back into his office and closed up for the night.

TBC

**Next Time:**

**Major Sheppard wakes up in a hospital on Earth. How'd he get there? Where's Atlantis? Everything is all confusing him. Especially the girl he knew to be missing for 3 years, his sister. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

Chapter One

Major Sheppard opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and bright. He squinted until his eyes adjusted to the light before he opened them all the way and looked around. He used his arms to push himself up. He was sitting in an upright position when the door opened. His mouth dropped at the sight.

"S-Sara?"

She smiled and sat next to him.

"Morning, sleepy head. Speaking about your head; how is it? Does it hurt?"

Major Sheppard's head was hurting. He had a splitting head ache. But right now that didn't matter.

"How is this possible? You went missing 3 years ago."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You were kidnapped when you were 18, three years ago. Why are you on Atlantis?" He asked.

"Atlantis? Last time I looked this was Earth. I thought you didn't believe in those myths. You said it yourself that the only things that truly exist are things that are proven, and where did you get the idea that I was kidnapped three years ago?"

"It really happened!"

The door opened and a doctor walked inside. He had his nose in some paperwork. He stopped at the end of the bed and looked at Major Sheppard with an all too familiar smile and spoke in a Scottish accent.

"Hello, lad. I'm just going to run some tests, okay?"

"Dr. Beckett! Tell her that we're on Atlantis!"

"You really hit your head hard, lad."

Major Sheppard sat on the bed with his mouth hanging the entire time Dr. Beckett took tests. He left with a small good-bye and Sara turned to him.

"Close your mouth John. That's really unattractive."

Major Sheppard closed his mouth and looked at his sister. He decided to play along for the time being so that he could find evidence to prove that this is some sick joke.

"How did I get here?"

Sara smiled, "That's the most intelligent thing you've said since you woke up. Well, you had an assignment for the military to test pilot this new helicopter, here in Scotland. Well you decided to bring me along for the ride since Dad was away too. We were in the helicopter and you were commenting on how well it was flying. Well it turned out to be a 'speaking too soon' because you went to pull a throttle and it burst, knocking you out. Pretty much everything let go, the engine, the communication, even our seatbelts and doors let go. You fell into a huge snow bank. We were close to the ground. I jumped into the pilot's seat and attempted to land it. It was a little dented but I was fine. I got out and found you. You hit your head on an ice chunk. You've been out of it for a couple of days."

"You couldn't have just walked away from that without a scratch. That's impossible."

"I had a spitting head ache and lots of stitches. Their gone now, that's were I was right before you woke up."

Major Sheppard looked carefully at his sister. She got the hint and pointed to her forehead and leaned forward. Just over her eyebrow was a tiny red line that was about and inch long. Then she rolled up her sleeve and there was another red line. It was bigger and stretched about 4 inches. The skin around it was all bruised.

"And there's more bruises on my other arm and legs. They are the ugliest things you've ever seen."

Major Sheppard smiled. This was just like her. There was no denying that she was his sister. They talked till nightfall about what their dad would say when he found out that his son, one of the best pilots, fell out of a helicopter and his sister crash landed it. He couldn't help be feel happy that he was talking to his sister. He also wondered what else was different. The first person that came into his mind was his mother, who died giving birth to his sister. How would he ask though? He decided to find out on his own. He then realized that he wasn't paying attention to his sister, as she had changed the subject.

"My ex-boyfriend called the hospital yesterday. Dad told him that I was in the hospital and gave him the number. Can you believe that? Dad knows I broke it off because I wasn't getting any air."

"Well… there's no doubt he wants you back."

Bad move, John.

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking! You didn't like Jerome at all!"

John clenched his fist. Jerome, he was the last person to see Sara when she went missing. Jerome claimed that he drove his sister home that night, but because no one was home at the Sheppard's and Jerome's parents were away on a trip, no one could testify against him.

"John? Why is your fist clenched? Did I say something wrong?"

John unclenched his fist, "No, I just really don't like Brooke at all. He's trouble that one."

Brooke is Jerome's last name. Jerome had a bad past. He stole and got another girl pregnant. He begged Sara to forget about his past and let him start over, to give him a chance. She gave him a chance. He became an obsessive boyfriend, took her shopping, took her on dates all the time and was always with her every minute she was free. John didn't like him. Their dad, however, thought it was great because he always spent a lot of money on her. Dad liked money. Dad liked the Brooke's because they had a lot of it.

"What did you say to Brooke when he called?"

"I told him to keep up with the times because it's not an 'us' any more and he should just move on because it'll never be an 'us'."

"Nice."

The phone rang. Sara answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sara it's your father."

"Oh, hi. Thanks for betraying me dad. You knew I didn't want to talk to Jerome again."

"Sweetheart, I was doing you a favor. You two look really good together, and he has lots of money…"

"Relationships aren't about money, dad. They're about love and both sides have to participate. THAT is a one-sided thing."

"That's a shame… Can I speak to your brother? Is he awake?"

"Yeah… Here he is."

Sara handed the phone to John and he put it to his ear and said, "Hello."

"Hey, son. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just woke up three days after falling out of a helicopter."

"That bad?"

"No, actually I feel good."

"That's good. Your mother and I were worried about you."

That did it. John gaped. His mother was still alive.

"John?" Sara and his father asked.

"I worried mom?" John managed to spit out.

"You know how protective she is about you and your sister. She blamed herself, said 'I should've encouraged him to be a doctor then he wouldn't have been in danger'."

John heard commotion over the phone then, "I have to go. Get back soon, okay?"

"S-Sure thing."

He hung up the phone. His mind was racing. He snapped out of it when his sister started to talk to him.

"What's wrong John? You looked like someone told you that Mom died."

John pushed out a half hearted laugh. No, someone told him the opposite.

**Author's Note: So… How was that? John awakes one Earth in Scotland and everyone is telling him that he's been on Earth the entire time.**

**Next Time:**

**The team tells Dr. Weir about what happened on the mission and the events that lead up to the Major's current state. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

Chapter 2

Elisabeth Weir walked into the briefing room were the conscious members of Major Sheppard's team sat. Teyla stared into a cold cup of tea, Lt. Ford watched Elisabeth, hoping that she would say something about the Major, and Rodney McKay fidgeted and watched Teyla. Elisabeth took her usual seat and examined the team once again, they didn't change. Elisabeth cleared her throat and began talking.

"Anyone want to tell me what happened back there?"

Everyone jumped at her voice and faced her. Lt. Ford leaned forward and took a deep breath to start the story.

"As soon as the gate deactivated, Major Sheppard ordered Teyla and I to patrol the immediate surroundings while Dr. McKay did his tests…"

"_Ford, Teyla, go scout around for a bit. I'll stay here and watch McKay."_

"_Yessir!" said Ford while Teyla nodded and began walking away._

_Ford followed Teyla for a bit before he decided that they should go separate ways and cover more ground. He had only walked for 5 minutes before Teyla called him back._

"_Lt. Ford! I have found a trail!"_

_Ford ran back and found Teyla standing on a trail._

"_It looks well traveled. I believe there may be a village on this plant," Teyla said._

"_I would think so too… You've never been here before?" Ford questioned._

"_I have not, neither has my father."_

"_Okay. Remember where this is, we'll look around for a bit more and report back to the Major. We still have to make sure that there aren't any threats. Meet back here in 10 minutes."_

_Teyla nodded and looked around the area and began walking again. Ford turned and walked back the other way. He kept note on the time. He didn't find anything out of the ordinary and he was coming up on 10 mintues so he walked back to the trail. Teyla arrived a bit after. They walked back to the Stargate to find Dr. McKay and Major Sheppard arguing again._

"_Sometimes it does hurt not knowing, Major!"_

_Major Sheppard opened his mouth and closed it again because he saw Lt. Ford and Teyla watching._

"What were you arguing about, Rodney?" Elisabeth asked.

"You know… That… science is… important and complicating," Rodney stuttered.

Elisabeth didn't believe him. She knew when Rodney was lying when he didn't sound sure about what his was saying. She decided to ask the REAL reason later.

"Okay… Please continue, Lt."

"_Anything interesting?"_

"_Yessir, Teyla found a trail. It's well traveled so we believed there was village nearby." _

"_Well, Rodney is finished here and we have lots of time, let's go and check it out. Lead the way."_

_Teyla and Ford lead them to the trail and they began to follow it. Soon they ran out of trees. _

"There was no village, was there?" Elisabeth asked.

Teyla shook her head, "No, there was something else…

_Teyla doubled over with her hands on her head. Everyone rushed to her aid._

"_Teyla?" Major Sheppard asked._

"_We must leave... There's so many…"_

"_So many what?"_

"_Wraith."_

"_How close? Dammit, Teyla, how far away are they?"_

"_They're really close," Teyla managed to spit out as her head gave another jerk._

"You couldn't sense them before?" Elisabeth asked.

Teyla shook her head. "My head hurt so bad when I did though."

Rodney held up his hand like a little schoolboy.

"Yes, Rodney?"

"I picked up a small device that was sitting on the side of the trail. It was flashing but as soon as I touched it, it stopped, shut off."

_Teyla was cringing in pain. Rodney knew Ford couldn't see it, but there was fear in the Major's eyes. Teyla couldn't see it as her eyes were closed trying to fight the pain. Rodney began looking around in case the Wraith were coming. Instead he spotted something flashing on the ground beside the trail. He walked over and picked it up. He touched the flashing light and it shut off._

"That was when my head stopped hurting and I was able to feel that cold knot in my stomach when I sense the Wraith," Teyla said.

_A blue pulse flew passed Rodney's head. He looked in the direction it came from. There were a dozen Wraith coming at them with their stunning weapons. Rodney turned to his other three team members, Major Sheppard was helping Teyla up as Lt. Ford took aim at the Wraith. Rodney put the device in his pocket and held up his gun. Major Sheppard and Teyla did the same. They starting firing. The Wraith did the same. They started to run sort of sideways so that they could shoot and watch the pulses._

"So you ran back to the gate… How did Major Sheppard come to be in this current state?" Elisabeth asked.

Teyla took a deep breath and told her.

_Teyla felt something crash into her, hard. She look up from the ground to see Major Sheppard on top of her. He look shocked and was looking towards the Stargate._

"_That pulse was orange!" he said a little loud._

_He got up and pulled Teyla to her feet and they began running again. They were so close to the gate. Rodney and Lt. Ford were already there. Rodney was dialing and Lt. Ford was firing his gun at the Wriath. Major Sheppard pushed Teyla in front of him and yelled at her to keep running and not look back. She heard him firing behind her. The gate was so close, she could hear Lt. Ford yelling for them to hurry. Then she heard a deep gasp behind her and when she looked back, the Major was down on the ground. She knelt by his side and began firing her weapon at the Wraith. She heard the Stargate activate and Lt. Ford's heavy steps coming closer. She heard Rodney come too. She stood up and kept firing as Lt. Ford and Rodney hoisted Major Sheppard onto his feet with his arms around their shoulders. They ran for the gate while Teyla kept firing at the Wraith. Blue and orange pulses flew by their heads. They stopped and Ford dialed his IDC code Teyla ran through first with Rodney and Lt. Ford carrying Major Sheppard right behind._

"Then we were here and you know everything that happened after," Rodney helpfully added.

"Thank you, Rodney. Now, you said the pulses were orange right? Was Major Sheppard hit with and orange one?" Elisabeth asked.

Lt. Ford spoke up and said, "Yes, dead centre of his back."

"Okay, so what do we know about the orange pulses?"

"They knock out the receiver," Rodney stated.

"As we can tell, we do not know what else the orange pulses do," Teyla added.

"I think we should go back to the planet. Maybe we can find something." said Ford.

"I'm not sending you back to that planet! There were Wraith there. How can we know if they are gone?" Elisabeth objected.

"We can send a MALP to scan the immediate area. If we can't see anything there, then we'll scrap the idea." Ford suggested.

"Fine, we can do that right now, Ford and Teyla suit up just in case. Rodney, go and work on that device you picked up on the planet. I want a report in 48 hours. And I still need a full mission report from all of you in 24 hours. Dismissed."

Ford got up to gear up. Rodney headed back for his office and Teyla was slowly getting up from her spot. She eyed the seat that was usually occupied by the Major before turning and following Lt. Ford.

Elisabeth noticed the sad look in Teyla's eyes all though out the briefing. Elisabeth decided to talk to Teyla about it later. She walked to the gate room and told Bates to have a MALP ready to send through.

Ford and Teyla walked into the control room and geared up and Bates began dialing.

"Chevron 7, locked… Sending MALP…"

The MALP went through the gate and a visual came onto the screen. The same lush forest came on and the MALP began to move and Bates controlled the camera to look around the area. The MALP go to the area where the Wraith were firing from. The camera looked around the ground.

"There!" shouted Ford.

Elisabeth looked closer at the screen and saw a Wraith weapon. Instead of a blue tube, there was an orange one.

"Bates, are there any Wraith nearby?" Elisabeth questioned.

Bates examined the computer before answering, "No, Ma'am."

"Ford, Teyla, you have a go. If there is any sign of hostility, come right back. Retrieve the weapon and return with the MALP."

Both nodded. Ford took the MALP remote and followed Teyla down the steps and through the stargate. They came back about 20 minutes later with the MALP and the weapon. The Wraith had already left the planet.

"Ford, take the weapon to Rodney then get some rest."

Ford nodded in approval and left. Teyla was about to follow behind when Elisabeth stopped her.

"Teyla, if there's anything you need to talk about, as girls, you can talk to me. I'm willing to listen."

Teyla smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Weir. I'll keep that in mind."

**Author's Note: There's another chapter for you to munch on. Don't forget to review! I want your thoughts on where this is going.**

**Next Time:**

**Major Sheppard is released from the hospital and goes back to America with his sister. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

Chapter 3

John Sheppard finished packing his bag after changing from the hospital gown into jeans and a black t-shirt. He took note while changing where all of his wounds were. He too had stitches, not as many as his sister but he had some. He was also bruised a lot from the fall. His legs were aching from not walking for the past week even though he claimed that he was perfectly fine. In truth, he hated hospitals. He just wanted out.

The door opened and Sara followed by Dr. Beckett came in. Sara put something inside her bag and pulled it onto her shoulders. Dr. Beckett pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him. It was a tube of ointment. John guessed Sara got the same thing.

"This is to rub onto the areas where you had stitches. Put some on every morning when you get up and before you go to bed. You only need the size of the dot on the package per 2 inches."

"Thanks, Dr. Beckett."

"Not at all, son. Don't fall out of anymore helicopters."

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye."

"Bye, doctor and thank you!" Sara smiled.

"Bye."

The duo walked out of the hospital with their bags on their shoulders. They were heading for the military airport were the air force would fly them back to the States.

John sat on the seat beside the aisle while his sister had the window seat. She always liked sitting near windows so that see could see what's outside.

"Excited to sleep in your own bed?" she asked.

"Well sure. Hospital beds aren't all that comfortable," John replied.

"No, they aren't."

Sara smiled. John couldn't get over it. She's been smiling at him for the past week not stop. John thought about the Sara he knew before he went to Atlantis. She was always sad and scared and never smiled. He remembered the day he had to pick her up from school, it was picture day…

_"Okay, Miss Sheppard. Smile for the camera."_

_"…No, this is fine."_

_The photographer looked at her and saw the sad look in her eyes. Then he looked over at the door where John stood. He didn't look any better._

_"If you're not going to smile, then at least look like you are happy."_

_Sara closed her eyes before opening them wide, giving a surprised look. You could tell it was forced. They photographer sighed before snapping 2 pictures of the sad teenager._

_What happened to sweet 16? Wasn't 16 supposed to be the best year of your life?_

John sighed and looked at his sister. She had a concerned look in her eyes which changed into a smile when he smiled at her. Even though he was 10 years older, they were always close.

John enjoyed the entire flight home. He wanted to be with his sister until he woke up from this dream to find himself back on Atlantis.

Atlantis.

Teyla is on Atlantis.

What if that was the dream? What if Teyla never existed? What if he never got to go back to Atlantis? He never told her. It was important and he never told her.

John mentally smacked himself. He cringed at the thought. Sara didn't notice because she was preparing herself for the landing. John took the hint and made sure his seatbelt was secure. The plane began its decent and landed at the airport. John unbuckled himself and got the 2 bags from the overhead compartment. Sara took hers after she unbuckled herself and followed John off the plane. There was a group of people on the landing strip. They were there to pick up loved ones. Mitcheal Sheppard was among them.

"Hey, kids! Have a good flight?"

"It was nice," replied John.

"I meant the helicopter flight. I couldn't believe what I was hearing when they told us you fell out of the helicopter and your sister crash landed it. I thought they were bluffing."

"Well, I don't remember much of it. I just remember waking up with a splitting headache."

"Well, let's get you too home. You mother is really worried. Best not keep her waiting."

John sucked in a deep breath and followed his father to the car. John sat in the passenger seat and his sister sat in the back. She retreated to a quiet realm.

The whole car ride seemed like it was cursed to silence until John started to talk to his daughter.

"Jerome called again. He is really worried about you."

"I don't care."

"You should be proud to have a boy like that in your life. He's always giving you attention, and faithful."

Sara snorted in the back seat but didn't answer. John knew that the conversation was over. His father didn't though.

"He's waiting at the house to see you. Maybe you'll realize that he's the one for you, sweetheart."

Bad move, pops.

"He's not 'the one' as you put it. He's an ass. I want someone who hasn't quit school and is able to get a job."

"The boy has a job!"

"His father gave the job to him on a silver platter. He didn't get it himself."

"That's not the point…"

"That is the point! The mere fact that his father had to get him the job tells me that he's too lazy to get it himself."

Now the conversation was over. Dad never pushed it any farther.

They got home and walked inside. John and Sara were smothered in hugs from their mother. Sara didn't get much of a breather before Jerome smothered her some more. John growled and pried him off of his sister.

"Give her some air why don't you?"

"I couldn't help be feel relieved that she was alright. I had quite a scare you know?" Jerome protested in his German accent.

John and Jerome had a staring showdown. John completely forgot about his mother until she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Well, dinner is almost ready. You kids go upstairs and clean up while I finish up."

Sara shoved the 2 feuding boys up the stairs and to the bathroom. She stepped in between and faced Jerome.

"What are you doing here? Haven't I made it clear that I want nothing to do with you?"

"But I was worried and wanted to make sure you were alright!" Jerome closed the distance and tried to kiss her.

John pushed his sister behind him and Jerome stopped.

"Walk away, Brooke!"

"What?"

"Walk away!"

Jerome sneered and marched off. They faintly heard him mutter an apology to their parents that there was something he had to attend to immediately. John and Sara relaxed when they heard the door close after him.

"I hate his guts!" Sara said.

"We can call the police for assaulting you."

"There's no point. It's our word against his and his father's. Who are they going to believe?"

It was true. They had no proof and as a military officer, he couldn't intervene.

They walked into the bathroom in silence and washed their hands and their mother called them down for dinner. They walked to the kitchen in silence. John hadn't noticed before, but in this reality, he still lived with his parents. How grown up of him.

**Author's Note: There's another chapter. Review me if you have anything to say that's GOOD. I don't want any flames.**

**Next Time:**

**Elisabeth learns about Teyla's secret while Rodney figures out what the orange pulse does but doesn't know why it was created.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

**highonscifi- Thanks for your review! It's a real boost receiving reviews saying that you like my story. Keep reviewing! You won't regret it! I have a bonus coming. **

Chapter 4

Teyla sat in the mess hall all alone. She usually sat with her team members but Rodney was working on the weapon, Ford was 'who-knows-where' and everyone knew where Major Sheppard was.

"Want some company?"

Teyla looked up to see Elisabeth standing over her with a tray filled with her lunch. Teyla nodded her head and went back to staring at her untouched food. Elisabeth sighed before taking Teyla's tray from under her nose and heating it up in a microwave and giving it back to her. Teyla was stunned at Elisabeth's action but she took the hint and began eating the food that was on her tray. Elisabeth ate her food that was on her tray and finished before Teyla did. Teyla's eating paced was getting slower by each second. Elisabeth got the hint that Teyla had other things on her chest. Maybe if Teyla got her thoughts off her chest, then she would eat. Elisabeth once again took Teyla's tray and her own and put all of the garbage in the garbage can and the trays onto the wash cart. Elisabeth grabbed some dessert, forks and bottles of water before returning to the table Teyla occupied.

"Let's go to my office, Teyla."

Teyla didn't protest. She always followed Dr. Weir's orders.

They reached Elisabeth's office. Elisabeth sat behind her desk and Teyla sat in front of the desk. Elisabeth put the desserts on the desk and looked at Teyla straight in the eye. She still saw the sadness that she saw during the briefing.

"Teyla, in this office you can say anything you want and it won't leave this room without your consent. Now, between girls, what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't have anything to talk about."

Very blunt answer indeed. This was going to be hard.

"Okay then. I'll go first. When I was a teenager and I was always feeling sad, I would go over to my friend's house and we'd have a girl talk. We'd talk about everything from school, to sports, to guys. I learned that it's best to talk about your problems because maybe others can help you though it."

Teyla nodded in understanding but remained quiet. Elisabeth continued.

"My parent's divorced when I was 13. They said they had absolutely nothing in common except for me and my siblings. I didn't speak or eat for a couple days and I started to scare my friends. Finally, one day, they sat me down for a girl meeting and they wouldn't let me leave until I told them. To tell the truth, I am glad they did. I was able to move on with my life. This is what I'm doing for you now. We are having a girl meeting, and then we're eating cake."

Teyla was shocked at the story, she never would've guessed. She took a deep breath and chose her words carefully before finally speaking.

"It's about a man."

Elisabeth could guess who.

"I feel like the entire thing was my fault. He is in this condition because I allowed him to push me directly in front of him, shielding me from the line of fire."

"Teyla, you should never blame yourself. It happened because it just did. No one could've known."

"Still, now I fear that I cannot tell him how I truly feel."

"Why not tell him? Tell him now."

"He cannot hear me now."

"You never know. That could help him."

Teyla thought about the advice for a moment before turning back to Elisabeth and saying, "I might do that, Dr. Wier. Thank you."

"Anytime Teyla. If you ever need to talk to someone, just let me know."

"I will, Good-bye."

Teyla hurried out of the office. Elisabeth guessed she was going to talk to Major Sheppard immediately. Elisabeth looked at her desk where the dessert remained forgotten. She laughed and moved the dessert onto the table that was behind her desk. She turned back and began doing paperwork and filing reports. She received Lt. Ford, Rodney and Teyla's mission reports early this morning.

Speaking of Rodney… She wondered how the weapon was coming. She took one more look at the paperwork and thought, "One more day won't hurt."

Elisabeth got up and walked out of her office and began her walk to Rodney McKay's lab. It wasn't a considerably long walk. She guessed she was getting used to walking everywhere.

She arrived at Rodney's lab, just as he was walking out. They almost bumped.

"Just the person I wanted to see," commented Rodney.

"I was just coming down to check up on you, how's the weapon coming?"

"I just figured out what it does."

Rodney walked back inside, Elisabeth followed him. He had the tube full of the orange pulses out of the barrel, which sat forgotten on the desk behind.

"The 'orange pulse' puts people into a deep sleep," said Rodney.

"Deep sleep? So we can wake the Major up then, right?"

"No, we need the counter dose."

"We don't have the counter dose, Rodney."

"I'm aware of that. I don't even know if there is one, I mean, I've run tests and the only logical way to wake a person up from it is to shoot them with a pulse with the opposite effect. I just can't figure out why the Wraith would create something like this."

Elisabeth didn't either, now that she thought about it. She decided that Dr. Beckett needed to know. Teyla would want to know too. So if Teyla knew about it, then Lt. Ford should know too.

"Let's go to the infirmary and inform Dr. Beckett. If I'm right, Teyla should be there too. That leaves Lt. Ford. We'll call him down when we get there."

Rodney nodded in agreement and followed Elisabeth to the infirmary. On the way, they met Lt. Ford and told him to tag along. As Elisabeth suspected, Teyla was there too. She was sitting in a chair beside Major Sheppard's bed. She was holding his hand, which she quickly released when Ford and Rodney came into view.

Rodney repeated his findings to Dr. Beckett, Teyla and Ford. Now that they knew, they were all back to square one, what do they do now?

**Author's Note- How was that? I found this chapter really hard to write. Don't know why though… Reviews wanted! Like I said… There's a bonus coming…**

**Next Time**

**John and Sara have a run-in with Jerome Brooke and his 'friends' at a bad time. John manages to send most of the group to the police station. There he meet's a retired Colonel O'Neill…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

Chapter 5

John got out of his parent's car and jogged into the house. For the past few days he's been looking for evidence that an expedition to the lost city of Atlantis. Everytime he came up with nothing.

His parent's weren't home, neither was his sister. He left before everyone else did so he had no clue where they all were. He walked into the kitchen and opened a fridge door. He was out of beer. John settled for a can of pop. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. After putting his can of pop on the coffee table, he turned on the television and started through the guide. It didn't take him long to find something he liked. College Football, imagine that.

It was close to a commercial. The home team scored seconds before the commercial came on. John got up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen. College Football called for popcorn.

While he was in the kitchen, he noticed the answering machine flashing, signaling that there were messages. John pressed the play button.

_"You have one new message…Message one..."_

Sara's familiar voice came on, she sounded worried.

_"Hey, it's just me. I didn't expect anyone to be home but I just wanted to tell you that I'm babysitting a little girl down the road. Anyway, I might be home late…Her puppy is missing so I'm going to go and look for it with the girl and her parents. I'll see you later."_

_"Friday July 23. 6:15 pm. And all messages."_

John looked at his watch. She called just before he got home. John decided he'd go and help look for the dog too. She was just down the road, right? On the fridge there was a calendar that showed Sara's babysitting times, phone numbers and addresses. He looked at the date. She was babysitting Carly today. She was just four doors down.

John grabbed his keys and left the house. It was getting dark. John walked down the road four houses. A car just pulled in the driveway. A man and a woman got out. John assumed they were Carly's parents. He approached them.

"Hey, I'm John. Sara's sister. She was babysitting for you today, right?"

"Hello, John. Yes, she was. She and Carly walked that way. Carly's puppy got out somehow, so we're looking for her," said the mother pointing further down the road.

"I'll keep my eye out for her. What's her name?"

"Her name is Josee."

"Okay, thanks."

John walked down the road. He realized that there was a theatre that closed down a couple years ago, in his reality at least. It's used as a hang out for most gangs. This worried John. A teenager while and child in that area, both female, wasn't a good thing to think about.

John quickened his pace, making sure to look everywhere as he went. Being able to spot things at a distance was part of his military training. He didn't see anything that resembled his sister, a little girl, or a puppy. He decided to check inside the theatre.

There was graffiti everywhere. The place was very rundown too. John walked through the theatre. At first he couldn't hear anything, and then gradually he could hear a quiet crying and talking. Well, loud arguing.

The argument was between a guy and a girl and occasionally there'd be laughter and grunts from an audience. He knew it was Sara. He ran to where the voices were coming from.

Before making his entrance, John listened in.

"You're so immature Jerome! Kidnapping a puppy just so you can closer to me. How am I going to even want to be in the same room as you!"

"You don't mean that, sweet heart. I found the puppy. I was going to bring it back."

"Oh, yeah? Did you by any chance find the puppy in a fenced in back yard? Because that's where the puppy was."

John took out his cell phone and dialed the police station. He walked away from the door so that no one could hear him. The operator answered. John answered all of her questions and she said someone would be there right away. John went back to the door. It was quiet. Then he heard a small voice say, "Can we please go?"

John clenched his fist when Brooke snapped, "Not yet! I'm not done!"

John took it as a good time to walk in. He did so. Some of the audience shifted a little. John walked over to his sister's side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine."

Sara held the puppy with her left arm and held Carly's hand with her right. John looked over at the boys. He smirked. They didn't know what they had coming for them. He noticed his sister shift uncomfortably. He turned to Brooke. He looked mad. Scratch that, furious.

"Hey, Brooke! This is an unpleasant surprise!"

"Unpleasant indeed…" Brooke muttered.

"Can't hear you Brooke! The silence is too loud!"

"It's great to see you too, Sheppard!"

"That's nice. So how are all of you boys? Like following Brooke around as he gangs up on my sister?"

They shifted again but said nothing. John laughed at that. Just then, the emergency exit and the entrance burst open and six cops came in.

"Hello boys, remain where you are. We're going for a ride downtown."

All the boys were hand cuffed and led outside. After they were all loaded into the police cars, one of the cops approached John, Sara and Carly.

"Major Sheppard, I believe?"

"Yes, sir."

"I would like to ask you and your sister to come down to the station, too."

Sara's eyes widened in alarm, "I have to take Carly and her puppy home first!"

"We can drop them off at her home on the way to the station if you like."

"Okay."

They all got into a car. John sat up front with the driver while Sara sat in the back with Carly and her puppy. They dropped Carly and her puppy off at home. Her parents questioned the cop and he gave them minimal details.

The finally made it to the police station were the seven boys sat, they were all furious. Most glared at Jerome. Anyone would guess that they blamed him for their current predicament.

Not even a minute after, most of the boys' parents walked in. Sara glared at Mr. Brooke. He, in returned, smirked.

John looked at everyone's parents. At the back, talking to his son was General O'Neill. John knew he shouldn't talk to him right now, but he would get to before they left. The whole room grew quiet when four loud voices took over everyone's attention. Mr. Brooke, Jerome, Sara and a police officer were all yelling at each other.

"Would you three please calm down!" protested the officer.

"Just stay away from me, Jerome!" Sara yelled as Jerome walked near her.

"Why? I just want your attention!" he protested.

"It's a free world, Miss Sheppard. My son has every right to speak to you!"

"I don't want to talk to him!"

"You sound so childish…" Mr. Brooke sighed.

"You are all childish," commented the officer, "We're done here. You can all leave."

Everyone began exiting the room. Sara stormed out before anyone could talk to her. John managed to catch up to General O'Neill though.

"General O'Neill!"

He didn't answer.

"O'Neill!"

He turned around, "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's with the 'sir'?"

"You're a commanding officer…"

"No I'm not. I'm retired."

"The Stargate program. You're the commanding officer!"

"No I'm not. I haven't even heard of the Stargate program."

And he walked away.

**Author's Note**- **Well there you go. Another chapter is done. Like I said this is a short fic. I'll just warn you that this might be the mid-way point of this story. If I get a lot of good reviews, I'll make a bonus chapter!**

**Next Time**

**Teyla has nightmares about the Wraith weapon's purpose and she tells Elisabeth, Ford and McKay about it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

**In the previous chapter, Jack O'Neill was talking to his son Charlie. I know he is dead, but please keep in mind that this is some sort of an alternate reality. Anythign can happen…**

**Also please be aware that the italics at the beginning of this chapter means Teyla's nightmare.**

Chapter 6

_The floor was cold. The halls were dark._

_Teyla walked down the halls, no one noticed she was there._

_She spun around trying to see everyone's faces. But all she saw was long, platinum hair. She felt warm breath on her neck and she spun around._

_Wraith._

_She was on a Wraith ship._

_The Wraith grinned, an evil grin._

_Teyla ran from the Wraith. The others began to notice her presence. She was scared. They were running after her. They were gaining on her. She rounded a corner…_

_WHAM!_

_She fell backwards._

_"There's no escape."_

_Teyla looked up at the person she ran into. It was a Wraith. _

_She felt a cold hand on her shoulder. It picked her up and began to guide her. All of the Wraith they passed looked at her hungrily. She cringed but the Wraith kept her going._

_They turned a corner, then another and another. Teyla was getting tired._

_Finally they came to a door. The Wraith ran his hand over a light that was beside the door and the door slide open. Teyla was roughly shoved inside._

"_Teyla!"_

_Teyla looked into the corner. _

_John. John was there too._

"_John!"_

_Teyla tried to run to him but the Wraith held her back._

_John tried to go for her but something happened that Teyla didn't see coming._

_There was another Wraith in the room. He had the weapon with the orange pulse. He fired it was John._

"_John!"_

_He fell to the ground. The Wraith picked John up and put him in an upright position against the wall. Teyla was shoved roughly to the ground in front of him._

_A Wraith took a small device and shoved it against his neck. John opened his eyes and they looked far away._

"_John?" Teyla asked._

"_Teyla… You came."_

_Teyla was about to answer but the Wraith stopped her. She looked behind her. Another Wraith had another device that had a green liquid in it. She over heard that Wraith say in a small voice that it had the antidote ready. The Wraith that was standing behind Teyla nodded his head and turned back to Major Sheppard._

"_Major Sheppard."_

"_Who are you?" John asked, not quite himself._

"_I am a friend. I'm trying to help," the Wraith said._

_Teyla's throat constricted. She couldn't talk and she found it hard to breath. _

"_What do you need help with?" John asked._

"_Teyla is sick, she needs to go to Earth for treatment to get better. You need to tell me how to get to Earth. What are the coordinates to get to Earth?"_

_Teyla opened her mouth to stop John, but she couldn't._

"_Get me something to write with! We need to help Teyla!"_

_Teyla screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…_

"…OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Teyla shot upright in her bed. She was soaked in her sweat.

"I have to find Dr. Weir."

Teyla got out of bed and ran as fast as she could to the control room. All she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears and her bare feet slapping against the ground.

The door. The one to the infirmary. Teyla found herself going inside and straight to John's bed.

There he was, still sleeping. Teyla grabbed his hand and held it tight. She found herself leaning closer and closer until her lips were on his. She pulled back and whispered, "I have the answer. You'll be awake soon."

Teyla led go of his hand and ran from the infirmary to the control room. There, she found Elisabeth and Rodney arguing again. She didn't know what though.

"Hello, Teyla," Elisabeth said.

Rodney glared at Elisabeth before turning to Teyla.

"Dr. Weir, I believe I know why the orange pulse was created and what the antidote is."

"How, Teyla," Elisabeth questioned.

Rodney looked Teyla over. He took notice that she was in her night clothes and she was covered in sweat.

"Teyla did you have a nightmare?" Rodney asked.

"Yes," Teyla said before taking a deep breath.

"I'll go find Ford. He'll want to here this," Rodney said before running out of the room.

Elisabeth turned to Teyla and led her into the briefing room. She watched Teyla as she stared into oblivion. Finally, Rodney came in with Ford and they sat in their chairs. Elisabeth looked at Teyla. She clearly didn't notice their presence.

"Teyla? Want to tell us about your nightmare?"

Everyone knew that she really only told John about her nightmares.

Teyla looked up and nodded. She took a deep breath and began retelling her nightmare.

"I was on a Wraith ship. I was running from them. When I rounded a corner, I bumped into one and fell to the ground. One of them picked me up and started guiding me through the ship. He led me into a room, Major Sheppard was there. When he tried to come to me, a Wraith shot him with an orange pulse. Then he applied this… enhancer I guess which brought him close to reality. The Wraith began lying to him and the Major answered all of the Wraith's questions."

"What questions?" Elisabeth asked.

"The whereabouts of Earth."

Rodney's eyes lit up and he almost shouted, "Of course! They want to get to Earth but they don't know where it is so they created the orange pulse to get it out of us by simulating a situation and fooling us into believing that se have to tell them where Earth is!"

"Yes, that is what is seems to be… I also know how to bring the Major back. The Wraith have the antidote. It is a green liquid with is inserted into the person which brings them out of the dreamlike state. Dr. Weir we must find the antidote!"

Dr. Weir pondered the idea for a while. The antidote was on a Wraith ship. She couldn't just send her people there. It would be too dangerous. They would have to find another way.

"I'm not sending you on this mission. I'm sorry. The risk is too high. We'll find some other way. Dismissed."

Elisabeth didn't want to see their crestfallen faces so she quickly left the room. She didn't make it far before Teyla stopped her.

"Dr. Weir!"

"Teyla?"

"We must go on this mission."

"I can't authorize it Teyla. It's suicide."

"I'll still go, with or without your permission."

It was true. Elisabeth knew she would.

"Fine. I'll let people know, they don't have to go if they don't want to."

"Thank you Dr. Weir!"

Teyla looked the happiest that Elisabeth had ever seen her since before the mission.

Elisabeth decided she would talk to Sergeant Bates first, since he was the head of security. He always has something to add.

**Author's Note- There you go. Another chapter is done and gone. The end is near! Keep reviewing if you want the bonus chapter!**

**Next Time**

**John meets Elisabeth Weir at the Military base when he suddenly called in. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

**Thank you for your reviews Abby Lockharte-Carter and Ravenborn!**

**I wasn't sure about the correct spelling, but thanks Abby Lockharte-Carter. I'll correct that.**

Chapter 7

John walked through the doors at headquarters. He received a call not even an hour beforethat requested his immediate presence. In 5 minutes, he was in uniform and out the door.

He walked into the General's office and saluted him.

"At ease, Major. Please have a seat."

John sat in the chair that was in front of the desk. The General looked him over a serious expression.

"We got a call last night. Things are getting ugly over there."

John knew what he was talking about. The war, it was getting bad."

"You're the only man I can think of that would be able to lead an air team over there. We've sent everyone out on foot. It's time we sent some air recon."

He was being shipped out into war.

"Look, Major. I know that you weren't expecting to lead a team out there. Truth is, you're the best pilot that hasn't been shipped out."

"Yessir. I understand."

"You will have a team of seven. Your team will board a carrier jet and go to England. There, you will get into fighter jets and fly out to the Middle East. When you are close, you will be radioed by one of the commanding officers and they will tell you where to give back up. As soon as the area is clean, return to England and await new orders."

"Roger."

"Good, you ship out in three days. You're flight leaves at noon. Be here by ten for your ride to the strip. Dismissed."

John stood up, saluted, and left the room. War, he was being sent out into war.

What would his parents say? Mom would cry. Dad would probably be proud that he would be leading the team.

What about Sara? What if Jerome Brooke made a move on her while he was gone? What if Sara was gone when he came back?

What if he didn't come back? What if all this wasn't a dream?

John shook his head trying to rid himself of the ill thoughts. Of course he would survive. Like the General said, he was the best pilot in his rank.

John stepped into the lobby and looked around. Almost everyone was in uniform. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"I am General Weir's wife. I need to speak with him."

Elizabeth Weir.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Weir. He is unavailable."

Elizabeth turned away and stood there for a moment. She was probably deciding on what to do next. John walked up to her.

"Dr. Weir?"

"Yes?"

She turned to face him with a questioning look.

"It's me. Major Sheppard."

"I'm sorry but I don't know you."

"You led an expedition team to the lost city of Atlantis. I was part of the Military group that went along."

"Lost city of Atlantis? Are you joking?"

"No Ma'am."

"I'm sorry but I've never met you and I've definitely never been to Atlantis. Good- bye, Major."

Dr. Weir walked back to the front desk and began asking for General Weir again. John gave up and left the building. He got into his parent's car and began driving aimlessly.

Atlantis was the dream. It was all a dream.

John frowned. That meant Teyla was a dream.

Teyla… All those times she hit him with her staffs seemed real. It hurt all the time when they started training. It became bearable after a few times.

God, he missed Teyla. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to be with her.

But she was a dream.

How can dreams be so real that when you get shot, you die, or when you have something sucking your life out of you, you'll eventually die?

He liked how his life was now, Sara wasn't missing and Mom was alive.

But in Atlantis, he got to meet many new people from many new worlds.

Again his thoughts went back to Teyla. Beautiful, strong Teyla.

He wanted to have her in his arms.

John finally turned around and drove home. He took notice to the clock, it was getting late. John just wanted to sleep. Maybe somehow he could be with Teyla. Whether in dream or in reality.

He pulling into the driveway and went inside of the house. His parents asked where he was all day but he waved it off and said he'd talk to them in the morning.

John climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to his room. He passed his sister's room. She was sitting on the floor with her laptop and she was typing away at it.

The room was bright, light wood for the floor, wide, white trim, purple walls, and a lightlyflowered comforter. She never put posters up on her walls. They were all in her closet.

John walked into his room. His mood suddenly dropped some more.

The room was painted grey and he had dark carpet. There was writing and posters all over the walls.

John changed into his pajama pants and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for him fall into his slumber.

"Good-bye Atlantis… Good-bye, Teyla."

John fell asleep. All of his dreams were filled with thoughts of Teyla Emmagan.

**Author's Note**- **I know it was shorter than usual. Please don't be mad! I'll get Chapter 8 up ASAP. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Next Time**

**Teyla takes a team through the gate to a world where a Wraith hive ship was sighted in hopes of finding the antidote for Major Sheppard. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

**Thank you for your reviews highonscifi, Ravenborn, Soon to be world renown Gracie, rockn'roll-princess, and Joey's girl forever.**

**highonscifi- Don't worry things are getting better. I just have to be evil first as you'll see in the next chapter. As for the orange pulse, I needed something that would make sense and I thought that would make enough sense.**

**Ravenborn- I needed to give John proof that Atlantis "doesn't" exist. So I thought the best way to do this was for him to talk to people that are suppose to know about Atlantis.**

**Soon to be world renown Gracie- Yes, I know about the spelling/grammar mistakes. Word changes a lot of stuff to what it thinks to be right. I'll try to eliminate those mistakes. I'll also keep in mind that my soul is at stake if I don't update!**

**rockn'roll-princess- I thought that Teyla talking to John even though he couldn't hear her would be a good way to communicate to readers that there's a spark between them.**

**Joey's girl forever**-** The story is almost over so I hope it satisfies you.**

**Slight spoiler for "The Gift".**

Chapter 8

Teyla sat in the passenger seat of Puddle Jumper 3 waiting to embark. They were getting ready to take off. She looked around to see who was coming with her.

Dr. McKay sat in the pilot's seat. He said that if his whole team was going then they weren't going to leave him out and he would drive since he had the Ancient gene through gene therapy. He was a genius after all. Maybe there was a new device he could find to tinker with in his lab.

Behind her was Lt. Ford. He had told her earlier that Major Sheppard always risked his life to save others and he was going to risk his own to help the Major recover from his coma-like state.

Also in the back with Ford was Sergeant Bates' team. They all stood together and talked amongst themselves. Teyla knew that the only reason they were coming was because Bates didn't trust her and he wanted to make sure that she didn't put anyone on this mission in danger.

The Puddle Jumper gave a slight jerk and Teyla turned her attention back to the front. They were right in front of the gate. Elizabeth's voice came over the radio.

"Puddle Jumper 3, you have a go. Please be safe."

"Thank you Dr. Weir," Teyla said as she signaled Rodney to go through the gate.

Rodney started the Jumper forward and went through the gate. They came out on the other side which was outer space. He quickly made the Jumper invisible and began the flight to the planet. Everyone was silent.

They came to the planet and Rodney eased on the speed as he searched for the Wraith hive ship. He used the Ancient technology to track any life signs on the planet.

"There."

Rodney was pointing at a spot on the screen. There was a red area that signaled that there were inhabitants on the planet.

Rodney landed a little ways away and everyone got out of the Jumper, aware of their surroundings.

Teyla heard Sergeant Bates give an order that she approved of.

"You two stay and guard the Jumper."

Teyla looked around and gave her first order.

"Let's go."

Rodney held the life detector and watched it as they walked toward the area they believed the Wraith ship was. They came to the tree line and stopped and examined the area.

"There isn't anyone here. Let's go," said Rodney as began walking again. Everyone followed his lead and started creeping up on the area.

Rodney stopped the group after a few more minutes and looked around with a slightly worried look.

"I don't understand," Rodney declared.

"What is it Dr. McKay?" Teyla asked.

"It should be here."

Everyone began looking at their surroundings. There was nothing to see. It was all flat land covered in lush grass, trees and shrubs.

"Everyone pull back we have company," announced Lt. Ford as he began retreating to an area behind some trees and bushes.

Everyone saw what he was looking at and followed his back and hid. Everyone spied around a corner to see what was coming.

A beam was coming out of the ground. After a moment, a Wraith appeared and the beam faded. The Wraith was armed with a stunner.

"Hold your fire. He does not know we're over here," Teyla ordered.

The Wraith walked the opposite direction that they were in. Teyla waited a moment before calling her next move.

"Wait here while I go and see if there is a way in. Give me back up fire if I am pursued. I'll signal all of you over if there is a way inside."

Everyone nodded, except for Bates who merely glared. Teyla began to sneak over towards the area where the Wraith beamed up. When she got there, she crouched down and looked through the grass for anything that could help her. She moved some grass and found a device that flashed different colours. She looked around her position and saw that they Wraith was no where to be seen. She looked back to the area where all of her team-mates were and signaled them to come. Only Ford, McKay and Bates came. Teyla figured Bates ordered the rest of his team to stand guard of the area.

"What did you find?" Ford asked.

Teyla pointed at the device and Rodney immediately started to examine it. After a few moments Rodney announced what it was.

"It's a transporter. We can use this to go underground."

Rodney looked at his life detector before saying, "No one is in the room directly below us so it's safe to transport."

Everyone got ready and Rodney pressed the flashing light. Nothing happened.

"It should have worked," Rodney declared in disbelief.

Teyla looked at the device and some gut feeling told her to touch it. She followed the gut feeling and reached her arm out and touched it. A blinding light appeared and the group was transported underground.

Once underground, the group, minus McKay, immediately began to take in their surroundings. McKay's face lit up.

"That's it! Teyla has Wraith DNA so she can use the Wraith devices! It's the only explination!"

Teyla frowned at McKay. She didn't want to be reminded. She had to admit, it's handy, but she still didn't like it.

"Okay, Teyla. Now where?" Bates asked with a slight mocking glance.

"Is that a fact I should know, Sergeant?" she bit back.

Sergeant Bates looked taken aback from her comment but quickly recovered and didn't reply.

Rodney examined the life detector and signaled the group to follow him. They didn't have much choice because he left the room without even checking that they were following. He led them in to a room and away from the door. Good thing too because the room they previously stood in lit up and a Wraith beamed in.

"That was close," Ford commented.

"Too close," Bates glowered.

"Let's keep going. We're not safe here," Teyla said.

Rodney examined the life detector and motioned everyone to follow him. He led them down a hall. He looked up from the life detector and looked around before saying, "I think these rooms are all holding cells."

Teyla looked around. They were familiar, but they weren't in her dream. Rodney went back to staring at the life detector.

"This way," announced Rodney.

Once again, everyone followed Rodney as he led them into another section. Teyla's eyes widened as recognition settled in.

"I know this place," she said.

"Do you know where to go now?" Rodney asked.

"Yes. This way," Teyla said.

"Wait! How do we know you're not going to led us right to the Wraith?" Bates asked.

Lt. Ford rolled his eyes, "Isn't this where the Major always said: 'Walk away, Bates', in other words, 'Shut up?"

Bates scowled but otherwise remained quiet.

"This way," Teyla announced.

Everyone followed Teyla as she led them down corridors like the Wraith did in her dream. Rodney kept an eye on the life detector and he kept everyone aware of how far the Wraith were from their area. They walked as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Here," Teyla said as she stopped and pointed at a closed down at the end of a hallway.

Rodney walked to the door and checked for Wraith. Once he cleared the room Teyla walked up to the light on the side of the door and ran her hand over it. The door slide open. Teyla led everyone into the room. Rodney already found something to occupy his time with. It was a group of devices that appeared to be used to make the orange pulses. Bates stood by the entry and kept watch. Ford looked everywhere around the room, fascinated. Teyla looked in the corner where she saw the Major in her dream. She could almost see him there. She turned and looked back to where she saw the Wraith that had the device that held the green liquid. She walked back to the spot the Wraith had occupied and began searching.

There it was a single device that contained the antidote.

"I have found the antidote," Teyla said as she grabbed it from the rack.

"Let's go then," said Bates.

The group left the way they came in just as easy as they got in. Once outside they started to run for the tree line. They didn't make it to the tree line before they started to receive enemy fire. Five Wraith were chasing after them. They kept running non-stop but the Wraith were still gaining on them. The group came to a fallen tree. Teyla was slightly behind. Everyone jumped over the trunk. Just as Teyla jumped over it, the ground below exploded. Teyla fell to the ground and she didn't know that she lost the device that held the antidote. Teyla got up and started running again. She heard firing ahead of her. She got close to the source and found it was Lt. Ford. He had held back the Wraith so that she could catch up. Two Wraith lay on the ground at his feet. One had the orange pulse weapon and the other had the standard stunner.

The two began running. They weren't that far from the Jumper. Bates stood at the entrance yelling for them to hurry. Ford and Teyla ran in and the hatch closed. McKay piloted the Jumper away from the planet and back to the Stargate.

Teyla began to look for the antidote to make sure she still had it.

"Oh no!" Teyla exclaimed.

"What?" Bates snapped.

"The antidote! I must of dropped it when I fell."

Bates muttered something like 'klutz' while Ford started digging through his pockets.

"No worries, Teyla."

Teyla looked up at Ford and saw what he was holding up. It was the antidote.

"Where?"

"The Wraith that I took down that had the orange pulse weapon. He had the antidote too. I took it from him just in case someone else got hit. It looks like the Major is going to use it."

The gate was dialed and the Puddle Jumper went through the gate.

**Author's Note- My longest chapter, yay! I hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming if you want the bonus epilogue!**

**Next Time**

**John takes his flight team over to Europe to give the officers in the Middle East air support, however the mission goes back just as they make their way back to Europe… **


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

**hionscifi- Thank you for your review! From the episodes they're always having a "silent" war and they occasionally exchange angry words so I thought it would be perfect to stick it in there.**

**Belisse- Thank you for your review. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 9

John sat at the table with his family. He just told them about his mission. Mrs. Sheppard looked on the verge of tears and Mr. Sheppard looked proud.

His sister was a different story. She had a mixture of emotions running across her face. Fear, anger, betrayal, lost. Fear of never seeing him again. She was angry because the mission was assigned. She felt betrayed that he was going to leave her behind. She was lost because she couldn't think of a way to react.

"No…" she sighed.

Mrs. Sheppard's eye leaked a tear and she got up and ran from the room leaving her last sausage untouched.

"You get to command a squadron. I'm proud of you son! You'll do fine,"

Then Mr. Sheppard got up and left too. John looked at his sister, hoping that she won't leave too. She looked like she wanted to cry too. She slowly stood up and took a hesitating step forward, then another before running to hug her brother. John pushed his chair out and caught her as she fell onto his lap. John started to feel his shoulder get wet. She was silently crying.

"It's okay to cry," John cooed.

He felt her nod into his shoulder but still no sound came from her. Finally she pulled back with red eyes and a wet face.

"I'm just scared. You're the best pilot around."

John smiled and thought back to the helicopter event that he still didn't really remember, "You're the best co-pilot."

She laughed at the comment and knew exactly what he was talking about.

They spent the entire time John had left before he got sent out to the field hanging around together. Parent's commented that they had the best relationship as siblings. Those few days didn't last long before John had to leave though.

"I want to go too," Sara said as she sat on John's bed while watching him pack.

"No you don't," was his short reply.

"But John…" she started to argue.

John turned to her, eyes full of fury, "You don't want to be there. I don't want to be there. But it's my duty. My assignment for you is to take care of yourself and our parents. This is a favor you can do for me."

They stared at each other for a long time. She had a look of desperation and he had a look of determination. Sara broke first.

"Fine!" she sighed before lying back onto her brother's bed.

John always won those contests too.

"But you have to be there for my 19th birthday!" she practically shouted.

'Wow, she is so young. I'm like 10 years older!' John thought.

"Well, I need to turn in. Wake me up in the morning if I'm not awake, okay?"

He didn't want to. He didn't want his last visual of her to be of her crying. He came up with an idea. He sat beside her without looking at her before asking, "If I wake you up tomorrow morning, you can't cry before I leave."

"And what if I do?" she snapped.

"Then I'll do this…" John said as he jumped on her and began tickling his sister. She started to laugh uncontrollably.

"J-John! S-Stop! N-N-No!" she cried.

They didn't stop until their father came in and made the two go to their own rooms and sleep.

John lay on his back staring at the ceiling before finally falling asleep.

_BEEP!_

John awoke with a cold sweat at the sound of his alarm. He dreamed about Teyla again. But instead of the beautiful warrior usually saw, he saw a broken girl who looked sickly. A man had stood beside her. He said that she was sick and she needed to go to Earth to get better or else she would die. He was about to tell him where Earth was but the alarm went off.

John climbed out of bed and got dressed into his Air Force uniform. He put on his navy blue cap and straightened his hair. On his way out, he grabbed his backpack and his wallet before leaving the room. He stopped in front of his sister's door and hesitated before knocking. He heard her get up and answer the door.

"You hesitated! You weren't going to wake me up!"

"You were awake?"

"I didn't sleep at all. I read a book. It's one of yours actually."

"Keep it. Well, let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"Someone needs to bring the car back."

"Yes, let me get dressed and get my purse."

"You have 5 minutes."

John walked downstairs to wait for his sister. She was downstairs in 3 minutes. She followed John out the door and got into the passenger seat when he climbed into the driver's seat. They drove in complete silence before John pulled into the Air Force landing strip.

There the plane stood. The seven other men stood there to with their families. John and Sara got out and stood around. Finally Sara spoke up.

"What was Atlantis like?"

Atlantis?

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I don't sleep much anymore. So I can hear you talking gin your sleep. You talk about Atlantis and Teyla and the Wraith. What is Atlantis like in your dreams?"

John was astounded. She wasn't usually that observant.

"It's the lost city of Atlantis, the one that sunk in the ocean. Look it doesn't matter it's just a dream."

"It won't matter until it matters."

John was about to react but the General came up to them.

"Good morning, Major. Who might this lovely young lady be?"

The question was directed more to Sara so she answered.

"I'm Sara Sheppard. I'm his sister."

The General looked them both over he obviously noticed that John looked considerably older.

"Major Sheppard. Your team is ready and awaiting your orders. It's time to go."

John looked over at his sister and hugged her. He grabbed his backpack and went over to the plane. He stood in front of the line of men and ordered them onto the plane before getting on himself. He chose a seat and set his bag beside him.

There was a letter hanging off of his bag. He pulled it off and read it.

'She loves you, you know?'

He knew who _she_ was. _She_ was the one Teyla Emmagan.

John's plane landed in England hours later. There, he went to a barracks to change into flight uniform. He, along with his men, got into their respective jets and waited to take off. Major Sheppard got the order.

"Alright boys, let's go and get this done."

The eight jets took off and headed towards the Middle East. The flight took a couple of hours itself. Major Sheppard got the location and the jets dived in to attack. They pulled up and flew back into the clouds to circle around and come back.

This time it was bad. Real bad.

"Major! I'm taking heavy fire! I have to pull up!"

"Then do it!" Sheppard shouted.

The jet on the far side started to pull up, the pilot was losing control because of the heavy fire. John's memory flew back to the landing strip. He saw this man standing with a woman and 3 small children.

John knew he could save him.

Major Sheppard slowed down and dove further and piloted his jet underneath the other jet so that he would take the fire. The jet got away.

But Major Sheppard lost control of the jet and it started to plunge even further towards the ground.

_'It won't matter until it matters.'_

_'She loves you, you know?'_

John passed out when the only thing he could see was the ground.

**Author's Note­- Yes, I'm** **evil. Chew on that for a bit okay and I'll get chapter 10 ASAP. Oh yeah! I want to know if you want a bonus epilogue. Tell me in your reviews hint hint! I'll tell you now that the story will still make sense without the epilogue but if I get enough support for this epilogue. I may give a sequel story if I give this epilogue.**

**Next Time**

**You'll just have to wait and see. I'm not going to hint this chapter away. :P**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is just a short dream fic all about Major Sheppard with a little Sheyla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except some from the Major's dream. **

**Thank you for your reviews illman, Belisse, highonscifi, Soon to be world renown Gracie, emoras, Joey's girl forever**,** and Laheara. I enjoyed reading them. :D**

**IMPORTANT This is the last chapter of this story. If I get enough inspiring reviews for this story I will create an epilogue.**

**So review if you want that epilogue!**

Chapter 10

_The jet on the far side started to pull up, the pilot was losing control because of the heavy fire. John's memory flew back to the landing strip. He saw this man standing with a woman and 3 small children._

_John knew he could save him._

_Major Sheppard slowed down and dove further and piloted his jet underneath the other jet so that he would take the fire. The jet got away._

_But Major Sheppard lost control of the jet and it started to plunge even further towards the ground. _

_'It won't matter until it matters.'_

_'She loves you, you know?'_

_John passed out when the only thing he could see was the ground._

"SARA!" John shouted as he opened his eyes.

Light flooded his vision. At first everything was blurry before his eyes focused. Slowly, figures appeared in his vision and looked down at him.

There was Dr. Beckett on his left. Was he in Scotland?

Beside Beckett was Dr. Weir. Wasn't she in the States?

Next was Lt. Ford. He looked relieved. What would he be relieved for?

Standing at the end of the bed was Dr. McKay and Sergeant Bates. Dr. McKay looked like… Dr. McKay. Bates looked tense like when John told him off for blaming the Wraith attacks on Teyla. John wondered what he did this time.

He looked over at the other figure. He almost cried with joy but instead settled with the best audible tone that he could muster.

"Teyla…" he croaked, voice sore from days of not talking.

Teyla was overjoyed. She wore the brightest smile he had ever seen.

John looked back over at Beckett, "Where am I? Am I dreaming or…"

"You are in Atlantis, son," Beckett replied.

"You are not dreaming," Teyla confirmed.

"Yeah well that's what Sara and everyone else said."

"Who is this… Sara," Teyla said a little tense.

"… She's my sister," John said while looked at the ceiling.

"You have a sister?" Beckett, Weir, Ford, McKay and Bates said together.

"None of your records mention any family, Major," Weir finished.

"She went missing around 3 years ago."

"What about your parents?"

"My mom died while giving birth to Sara. My dad and I were never really close. He was dead to me and my sister."

"I'm sorry, son. We shouldn't have…"

"Don't sweat it. It's in the past."

"How are you feeling, John?" Weir asked.

"Like I haven't moved in days."

"You haven't son."

"I figured that."

"Why did you call out your sister's name when you woke up?"

"She was there, in my dream. She asked me something and I said it didn't matter. She told me that it wouldn't matter until it matters…"

"What happened, John?" Wier asked.

"I got sent into the field piloting a jet. One of my men was taking fire. He had a wife and 3 small children. I flew in the line of fire and took the shots so that he could get away. I lost control of jet and plunged to the Earth."

"We gave you the antidote just in time then," Beckett said.

Teyla looked utterly confused. So Elizebeth filled her in.

"There's this… theory back on our world. It says that if you die in your dream, then you die in reality."

Teyla nodded in understanding. No one was really paying attention to John at the moment. They all turned their attention back to John when he attempted to sit up. Body stiff from not moving for a long time, he yelped and fell back down on the bed.

"Major!" Beckett, Weir, Bates and Ford shouted together while Teyla and Rodney shouted, "John!"

John closed his eyes and groaned while waiting for his joints to start working again. Once he felt like he could move, he pulled himself up and smiled at everyone. They all glared in return. Beckett ran some tests and said that he should spend the night in the infirmary before going off to do paperwork.

Rodney said he wanted to go and work on his report for the orange pulse weapon because it was his duty to tell Weir all about it.

Ford yawned a couple of times before John made him go to bed because he was making everyone yawn and they all found it annoying.

"Yessir! Night everyone!" Ford cheerfully said before bouncing off to bed.

Bates glared at Teyla before announcing, "I'll going to go too. Get well soon, Major."

John stared at Teyla for a bit and she stared back. He took note that Bates still didn't like her. He wanted to tell her something too. The infirmary wasn't the place and Weir was still there watching.

"I think I'm going to turn in too…" Weir finally said.

Well what do you know?

Weir quickly left the room and the two kept staring at each other. Finally Teyla broke the silence.

"Maybe I should go too. You need rest."

And what was he apparently doing for the last who-knows-how-long?

"Sleep is the last thing I need. I've done too much of it already."

Teyla cracked a smile at the fact. She was about to respond but Beckett came back over.

"Teyla, he needs to sleep and really sleep. Without those dream, at least. Good-night, Teyla."

Well Beckett knew how to ruin a moment. Teyla seems hesitant to leave but Beckett gave her a stern look. She gave up trying.

"Good-night, Major-"

John didn't want her to call him "Major", so he interrupted and said, "Just call me John."

"Very well… Good-night, John"

"Night, Teyla."

John watched her leave; he had a longing for her. He wanted her to come back.

"Sleep, Major!" Beckett demanded.

John fell asleep.

John was up and about a few days later. He was glad to be back but he couldn't help but missed being with his sister even though she was just a dream.

John was looking for Teyla everywhere. He just couldn't seem to find her. He made a frustrated face. He was about to tell her something important but he just couldn't find her.

"John?"

John whirled around to see Weir, "Elizabeth," he acknowledged.

"Looking for something… Or someone? Like Teyla?"

She always seemed to know everything.

"Yes, I am"

Weir smiled, "Try the balcony over there," she said pointing.

'Well gee, Sheppard. Why didn't you look there first? Teyla always liked the view from the gate room balcony.'

John silently thanked Weir before heading off to the balcony. The door slide open and John took a step out.

There she was, leaning on the rail staring out to the ocean. John smiled and got ready to tell her how much she meant to him, to tell her that he loved her.

'This is going to be a good day,' he thought as he made his way over to her.

**Author's Note- Well there you go. I would like to say thank you to my reviewers, I had a blast. I also have a lot of inspiration to write the epilogue! So there will be an epilogue! Yay! I will write again! Don't forget to review and keep checking my bio because there'll be a surpise for you! HINT HINT**

**Well until next time!**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

John stood in the control room. Teyla stood on his left, fingers intertwined with his. Weir stood on his right. Rodney sat in a chair at the primary control panel while Dr. Zelenka sat at the dialing board.

Everyone was there, they all stood around the gate, eagerly waiting for the main event.

It's been a year since John was hit by the orange pulse. In that year, the Atlantis team found four ZPMs. They were about to make a connection with Earth.

"All systems are ready to go, Elizabeth," Rodney announced.

Weir smiled and looked at all the people down in the gate room and eagerly said, "We are about to dial the gate."

Everyone in the room anxiously shifted. Elizabeth turned to Dr. Zelenka and smiled, "Dial the gate."

Dr. Zelenka began dialing the address for Earth. Upon dialing the last chevron, Zelenka paused dramatically. John got frustrated and almost shouted, "What are you waiting for?"

Zelenka smirked and pressed the point of origin. The Stargate roared to life and the whole room filled with applause. John and Teyla embraced.

"Stargate Command, this is Weir. We have found four ZPMs and we are willing to share."

"Atlantis base, we read you. When are you ready to share? " came General O'Neill's voice.

Weir looked at John and Teyla. A group was picked to send home to see loved ones for a bit. When they got back, the next group would go. They Wraith were still a threat and someone had to keep an eye on them.

"We are ready to send some of our people right now, General."

"Excellent. Door's open, feel free to walk through!"

"Thank you, General! Major, Teyla, lead the way."

John and Teyla nodded before picking up their bags. John had an extra one which held two of the ZPMs. They walked down the steps andto the Stargate. The rest of the group began to follow as they walked through the gate.

They came through on the other side to be greeted by General O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c.

"Welcome back to Earth, Major," O'Neill said cheerfully.

"Thank you, sir," John responded.

O'Neill gave Teyla a look over. He knew that she wasn't from Earth.

"And this is?" the General started.

"This is my fiancée, Teyla Emmagan."

O'Neill's smile got brighter as he held his hand out for Teyla to shake. Having learned what this gesture meant, Teyla took his hand and shook it.

"Welcome to Earth."

This process was repeated with the remains of SG-1. While all of the scientists that followed behind immediately signed out of the SGC, John and Teyla were stuck with SG-1 in the briefing room going over mission reports and clarifying them. The ZPMs were also given to Col. Carter.

"It's late. Why don't you two love birds head out?"

John couldn't have been happier to hear those words.

They signed out of the SGC and John retrieved his car keys. John led Teyla to the bus to get to the parking lot so they could find John's car.

They found the car after John remembered that he had a car alarm.

John didn't have to show Teyla how to use a seatbelt since she learned the time when a race made them think that they were on Earth. Teyla fell asleep a couple of times during the trip to John's place.

They finally arrived at John's place. They got out of the car and got their bags from the trunk. John looked for his house key on his keychain so that he could unlock the door. He unlocked the door and led Teyla inside. He didn't have to show her around because she also knew what his home was like.

"Doesn't quite beat Atlantis, does it?" John asked Teyla.

"No it doesn't," she agreed.

John dropped his bag on the floor and grinned evilly at Teyla. She dropped her bag on the floor and grinned back. John tackled her with a passionate kiss and led her into his room where they stayed for the rest of the night.

The next morning John laid in bed thinking about his father. John decided that he would go over to his old home and see if his father still lived there. Maybe he could patch things up before he went back to Atlantis.

John got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Teyla was in the shower. John looked at all of the food he had and determined that none could be eaten. So he went back into his room and changed. He watched TV while waiting for Teyla to finish up. She walked out of the room dressed in her normal clothes.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I am taking you out for breakfast because I have no food. Then we are going clothes shopping. Then I'm going to stop by my father's place and see if he still lives there. There's something I need to do."

Teyla nodded. John kissed her before grabbing his keys and leading her out to the car. John took Teyla to a café and ordered them both ham and eggs. Then they went shopping for clothes.

Teyla bought three pairs of shorts, two skirts, four tank-tops, five t-shirts that hugged her figure, a pair of shoes, a pair of sandals, a bathing suit and two pairs of jeans.

John and Teyla sat in silence as John drove to the far side of town to the area where he used to live.

"This is it," John announced as he parked on the street outside the house.

There were two cars in the driveway. One was his father's. He didn't recognize the other car. John and Teyla got out of the car and walked up to the door. John took a deep breath before knocking.

"Coming!" came a muffled reply.

John tensed up as he heard steps coming to the door. The door opened up and John looked at the person that answered.

"John? Is that you?"

John smiled as his eyes welcomed the sight of his sister, Sara. He hugged her for a long time. When they released, Sara's eyes were red and puffy.

"I thought you were gone for good and I would be alone!" she cried.

Why would she be alone?

"Why would you be alone? Where's Dad?" John asked.

"Dad died seven months ago," she sighed.

He died? But how?

"What happened?"

"He had a heart attack."

Teyla finally spoke not because she was being left out but because of something else.

"I smell something burning."

Sara's eyes grew wide, "My cookies! Please come in and I'll be with you in a moment!" she said as she ran back into the kitchen.

John led Teyla inside and they sat on the couch together. They heard a groan in the kitchen and a moment later Sara came back out and sat on the coffee table that was in front of them. She looked at John very carefully then at Teyla.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Ka-Sara Sheppard. I'll never get used to normal life again."

"I am Teyla Emmagan."

John smiled, "She's my fiancée."

"Congratulations bro, to both of you!" Sara squealed like a little kid and hugged them both.

John's face finally turned into concern, "What happened to you, you were kidnapped three years ago."

"I wasn't kidnapped. I ran away."

John was shocked, "Why?"

"You knew just as well as I did that Jerome wouldn't leave me alone. I felt the best way was to disappear for a bit."

"Without telling any of us?"

"I needed everyone to believe that I was gone so that Jerome would too."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Europe. At first I boarded with a friend but later I got my own place. Don't tell anyonebut I also got fake ID and papers so that I could go to school as somebody else. I saw Mr. Brooke a couple of times but he didn't take any notice to me."

"So, school huh?"

"Yeah! I'm an official Ambassador and Negotiator."

"Wow, that's great!"

"I moved back here eight months ago because I knew that the Brookes were gone. Dad and I made up and lived fine until…"

She didn't need to go on.

"So what are you doing now?" Teyla finally asked.

Sara looked grateful for the change of subject.

"I'm looking for a job."

For the rest of the evening, the group talked about whatever came to mind.

For the rest of the week, John and Teyla went over to visit Sara. John and Teyla were both disappointed on the last day that they would have to leave the poor girl behind.

"You'll come to visit me, right?" she asked.

"Of course we will. We don't know how long that will be though."

"Just as long as you come!"

For an adult, she can sure act like a child.

"We'll come. We have to leave now because a group of people are expecting us and we have quite the drive."

"..Okay."

They all hugged each other. John led Teyla back out to the car. As they were pulling out of the driveway, Teyla waved at Sara and she waved back.

While they were going down the road, Teyla began to talk.

"Maybe she could come to Atlantis?"

"I can't decide that. It's not up to me."

John and Teyla talked about what Atlantis would be like in the future when it was revealed to the world. They came up with many different scenarios that could happen until they got to the SGC. John parked his car and the couple went back inside the SGC. They were the last ones to get there. Other then Dr. Kavanagh at least.

"No has seen him or even talked to him over the past week. There's no answer at his home phone and his family won't talk to us," said General O'Neill.

A Kavanagh-free Atlantis? That sounded good.

"We can't wait. The next group is scheduled to come in an hour and we still have to go back. Keep trying over the week. If you can't get a hold of him over the week, I'll personally go and check on him," John said.

"Sounds like a plan. Major Sheppard, you are clear to go through the gate."

"Yessir!"

"Begin the dialing sequence."

One by the chevrons lit up and the wormhole established. John did another count to make sure that no one else was missing. No one else was, just Kavanagh. John and Teyla were the last ones to go through the gate.

"Welcome back to Atlantis, everyone. Enjoy your visits?" asked Weir's voice.

There were nods of approval and cheers from the small crowd of people. The crowd began to disperse and the next group filled the gate room.

"John, Teyla. How was your week?"

"We had fun. Oh yeah, Kavanagh has… vanished. They were going to look for him over the week. I told them that I would personally go and check on him if he hasn't been found."

"I think he doesn't want to return to Atlantis," Teyla pitched in.

"I agree," Weir added.

"Now if you'll excuse us. I would like to get rid of these bags and get something to eat. There's nothing like Atlantian food," John said.

"Very well," Weir smiled knowingly.

John and Teyla walked to their joint quarters and dropped of there's bags. After a few passionate kisses they finally made it to the mess hall for a late lunch.

Over the course of the week, they received word that Kavanagh had been found and he had resigned from the Atlantis expedition. Also, Weir decided that she would send for applicants to come to Atlantis to join the expedition. She received many back. About30 came back.

John was reading over the applicants with Rodney, Weir and Zelenka when he read over a familiar name:

_Name: Sara Sheppard_

_Field of work: Ambassador/__Negotiator _

**THE END**

**Author's Note**: **I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing. I enjoyed reading them all. I would also like to add that I decided to add a sequel, so keep checking for that.**

**I can't wait to hear what you thought about this ending. So please… keep reviewing!**

**I would also like to say that Sara Sheppard is just a created character! I created her. I don't really know if Major Sheppard has a sister. They haven't said in the episodes so I don't know what people haven't told me.**

**Well… That's all for now everyone. I can't wait to start the sequel!**

_**From Sara's Shadow**_


End file.
